hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
In the Bluebell Woods
In the Bluebell Woods (ブルーベルの森で Burūberu no Mori de) is the fifth image song for the character England in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Noriaki Sugiyama in the voice of England. Lyrics Kanji= 紅茶を飲み終えたら 外の世界へ出かけよう ユニコーンと一緒に 風になびくたてがみ ディーナ・シーが歌って ピクシーもとてもご機嫌だ コッツウォルズを抜け カールトン・ヒルへ ホリールードハウス宮殿 今誰かいるのかな? 「あ、旗が!女王陛下来てるんだ☆」 ブルーベルの森で 妖精達のティーパーティー 賑やかなおしゃべり いつもの笑顔 ロビン・グッドフェローが イタズラしたそうな顔で 仲間と戯れこちらを見ている また今度 コンウィ川くだって ボドナントガーデンへ 美しい庭に癒される 海の匂いがする 次はどんな場所かな 偏西風にあおられて 見えてきた凱旋門 「あ~、ここあいつんちじゃね~か!」 ドーバー海峡を ゆっくりと戻りながら 大好きな景色に ホッとするんだ ベイクドビーンズと エールをたくさん買って 友達が待っている家に早く 帰ろうか トラファルガー広場で 胸いっぱいに深呼吸 この空気やっぱり ホッとするんだ ブルーベルの森では 妖精達は夢の中 たのしくて1日 あっという間だ このまま西へゆき アイリッシュ海を越えて さあ次の場所へ旅に出ようか また来るよ |-| Romaji= Kōcha o nomi oetara soto no sekai e dekakeyou yunikōn to issho ni Kaze ni nabiku tategami dīna shī ga utatte pikushī mo totemo gokigenda Kottsūoruzu o nuke kāruton hiru e Horīrūdohausu kyūden ima dare ka iru no ka na? 「A, hata ga! Joōheika kiterun da ☆」 Burūberu no mori de yōseitachi no tīpātī Nigiyakana oshaberi itsumo no egao Robin guddoferō ga itazura shita sōna kao de Nakama to tawamure kochira o mite iru matakondo Konnui kawa kudatte bodonantogāden e utsukushī ni wa ni iyasareru Umi no nioi ga suru tsugi wa donna basho ka na Enseifū ni aora rete miete kita gaisenmon 「A~, koko aitsun chi janee ka!」 Dōbā kaikyō o yukkuri to modorinagara Daisukina keshiki ni hotto surunda Beikudobīnzu to ēru o takusan katte Tomodachi ga matteiru ie ni hayaku kaerou ka Torafarugā hiroba de muneippai ni shinkokyū Kono kūki yappari hotto surunda Burūberu no mori de wa yōseitachi wa yume no naka Tanoshikute ichinichi attoiumada Kono mama nishi e yuki airisshu kai o koete Sā tsugi no basho e tabi ni deyou ka mata kuru yo |-| English= After we’re finished drinking tea, let’s go explore the world together with Unicorn The wind flutters his mane, Daoine Shee is singing and the Pixies are in a good mood Passing by Cotswolds and heading towards Calton Hill Is anyone there at Holyroodhouse Palace right now? “Ah, the flag! Her Majesty the Queen is here☆” In the Bluebell Woods, the Fairies are having an afternoon tea party Lively talks and smiles as always Robin Goodfellow looks like he’s been up to mischief Frolicking with friends that are looking this way Next time again Going down the River Conwy heading to Bodnant Garden The beautiful garden soothes me It smells of the ocean, I wonder where I’ll go next The Westerlies fan me and I can see the Arch of Triumph “Oh, Isn’t this his house~!?” Returning slowly from the Dover Strait I feel relieved seeing my favorite scenery Buying lots of baked beans and ale I should go back home soon where my friends await At Trafalgar Square, I fill my chest with deep breaths As expected, this air makes me feel relieved In the Bluebell Woods, the Fairies are inside a dream With so much fun the day passed by in a blink of an eye Still going westward, beyond the Irish sea Come now, let’s go on a trip to the next place I’ll be back Album This song was released on July 24, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 3 - France and England, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Bon Bon Bon❤️C'est Bon C'est Bon!. This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs